


Morning Whispers

by Samnyeong



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Non AU, Oneshot, Wonhui - Freeform, idk there's just so many of them but I tried, ot13-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samnyeong/pseuds/Samnyeong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junhui wakes up every morning to make coffee for the members without fail, until one day Wonwoo decides to steal his job.</p><p>(aka WonHui communicates via whispering all day every day)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't a rare Jun pair, but their interaction in the recent vapp maannn...

Before his alarm clock could make even a peep, Junhui was already up and ready, turning the alarm off before it woke up the rest of the room. With his expertly quiet cat-like steps, Junhui slipped into the kitchen and proceeded to start his morning coffee routine. It was just something he was used to doing. He used to make breakfast for the group, but now that they were getting busier with separate schedules, Junhui only had time to make coffee for each of them before they all headed off to work.

Reaching up to the cupboard for the coffee bag, Junhui scowled slightly. Maybe it was just him imagining things, but it seemed that the bag had moved from its original position Junhui had left it in yesterday morning. The bag itself also seemed lighter... now that Junhui thought about it, he couldn't find any of the members' favorite cups, and he was so sure he had left them out in preparation after washing them.

Starting to panic a little at the thought of someone else entering his sacred space, Junhui quickly popped into the dining room, only to see that the coffee cups were already fully prepared and laid out in a neat circle around the table, including his own share.

"Morning." Came a familiar deep voice from behind Junhui.

"Wonwoo!" Junhui blinked, looking from the drowsy-looking man back to the table, then back again, "Did you...?"

But Wonwoo had apparently fallen back to sleep on the couch.

"...Geez, you're not even a morning person." Junhui chuckled, then proceeded to fetch a blanket for the poor guy who was probably freezing.

* * *

"'Wonwoo seems like a cold person but is actually warm, is this true?'" Seungkwan read off one of their fan letters while they were going through the pile.

"Ah, yeah, it's true." Junhui piped up immediately, his arm casually hanging off of Wonwoo's shoulder, the two were hanging around each other near the back of the group as always, "He's like a steaming cup of morning coffee."

Wonwoo rolled his eyes and shrugged off Junhui's arm, only to pounce on him from the back while he was busy looking hurt and seeking comfort from Minghao. Junhui pretended to gag as Wonwoo dragged him backwards, his arm over his throat (not too aggressively, of course), the latter then sat down on the floor, allowing Junhui to rest his head against his chest as Wonwoo played with his hair.

Minghao watched as Wonwoo whispered something in Junhui's ear, the latter's eyes grew wide for a sec before pulling Wonwoo down and whispering something back to him. "I've been wondering for a while now... but you guys are always whispering to each other, what exactly do you talk about?"

"Oh, various things..." Junhui replied, flashing a mysterious grin at the younger boy.

"Okay, what did you guys say just now?" Minghao tried again, looking just a little impatient.

"Wonwoo told me he ate all the spicy bamboo shoots, I told him I will go buy some more later." Junhui shrugged, sitting up straighter as Wonwoo's grip slackened around his neck.

Minghao arched an eyebrow skeptically, "And you couldn't say that out loud to the rest of us because...?"

"None of you guys eat those, they're too spicy for you."

"Yeah, but still-"

"Leave the lovebirds alone, Hao, they just like acting secretive." Mingyu teased, handing him his share of fan letters to read through.

Junhui sighed in relief as Minghao dropped the subject. He wasn't quite sure why he and Wonwoo always whispered to each other either, if it were any other member they'd probably just shout at each other from the opposite side of the room, but with Wonwoo, he would always walk over to him and whisper directly in his ear, the latter would also do the same. In fact, Wonwoo probably started the whole thing, and Junhui just naturally went with it. He wasn't going to complain, to be honest, he kind of liked the way Wonwoo's deep voice kind of resonated by his ear, and the way his breath would tickle-

"Jun!" Soonyoung called, waving a stack of letters in front of him, "Don't fall asleep now!"

"Oh, sorry!" In the midst of Junhui's daydreaming, Wonwoo had somehow already let go of him and was now working on reading letters as well. He'll just pretend those thoughts never went through his head at all...

* * *

"Really? Again?" Junhui scowled lightly as he saw the neatly laid out coffee cups with steam coming from the top, and a very much pooped out Wonwoo splayed out on the couch. This time, Junhui already had the blanket ready so he didn't need to make the second trip.

Over the course of the week, Wonwoo had beaten Junhui to the kitchen no matter how early he woke up. He wondered if the younger male actually slept at all, he was supposed to be a pretty heavy sleeper after all.

"Don't force yourself to wake up so early..." Junhui muttered, covering Wonwoo's sleeping figure with the blanket.

Suddenly, Wonwoo's hand shot up and pulled him down slightly, "...Morning." He whispered in his usual drowsy voice.

"Morning." Junhui whispered back, smiling slightly. That was one other thing, Wonwoo had never failed to greet him first in the morning, no matter how tired he was, to the point that Junhui wondered if he was just sleep-talking and not actually doing it on purpose.

Usually after they've exchanged greetings, Wonwoo would fall limp and doze off again, but for some reason, this morning Wonwoo's grip only tightened on Junhui's shoulder. His expression was blank, so Junhui wondered if he was doing some sort of sleep-walk.

"Jun..." This time, Wonwoo's whisper made the back of Junhui's hair stand up, it sounded huskier and somehow lower than usual, like _damn_ , the fans weren't kidding when they said Wonwoo sounded sexy, especially with this face.

"Yeah?" Junhui mumbled back, barely audible.

"I'm cold."

Junhui pulled away to give a skeptical look at Wonwoo, "I gave you a blanket."

"I'm still cold." Wonwoo insisted, fixing the blankets so that they were wrapped around him more securely, he then scooted over slightly and looked at Junhui with expecting eyes.

Junhui rolled his eyes, sometimes Wonwoo could really act more like a brat than Mingyu. "Okay, wait." He headed towards the table and got his cup of coffee, looking around for Wonwoo's. His eyes then widened as he realized Wonwoo's cup was still in the sink, "You didn't make your own?"

"I was going to, but then my eyes just felt... so heavy..." Wonwoo grumbled, his eyes starting to droop again, right on cue.

"You're really clumsier than you seem, huh." Junhui sighed, coming over to the couch. He settled himself snugly in the space Wonwoo created for him, and scooted closer to the latter, who draped part of the blanket over Junhui's shoulders. Blowing a couple of times on the drink, Junhui offered the cup to Wonwoo after tasting it once himself to make sure it was cool enough to drink.

"Thanks." Wonwoo, as usual, whispered, taking the cup from Junhui's hands and taking a sip.

The two continued to take turns drinking from the cup until the container was empty, Junhui then rested his head in the crook of Wonwoo's neck out of habit, not really thinking of the whole "indirect kiss" issue until Jihoon's loud cough interrupted their little moment.

"I take it he's finally noticed it?" Jihoon glanced towards Wonwoo, who shook his head, an awkward smile on his face. The shorter male made an exaggerated sigh and walked towards the table, "I can't believe you. At least luck seems to be on your side today."

"What are you guys talking about?" Junhui scowled, pushing himself up from the couch.

"How wide are your eyes?" Jihoon sighed again, dragging Junhui by the arm to the table with twelve cups.

It was the first time Junhui actually took the time to look at the entire thing as a whole instead of just glancing at the set-up, and he was shocked to realize that each cup of coffee had a small latte art on top that was already partly dissolved, but he could vaguely make out the letters "S", "a", "r", "n", "g", "h", "a", "e", "J", "u", "n". After some thinking and realizing he had taken a cup himself, Jun managed to piece the short sentence together.

" _Saranghae, Jun_?" Junhui whispered, turning to Wonwoo, "That's why you left out your own? Just because it doesn't fit? Seriously, you should take care of yourself more!" He continued to scold before Wonwoo could open his mouth to protest.

"Uh huh, he wakes up every morning so he could catch you alone and confess, but I guess he still couldn't say it so he used latte art instead. Kind of extreme if you ask me." Jihoon said, taking his cup and drinking from it, ending his input on Wonwoo's method.

Junhui looked at Wonwoo, his usual pale skin had a tint of red to it as he avoided Jun's gaze, "So... you've been waking up early everyday just to make this for me? What would you have done if I had never noticed?" Junhui sighed, sitting down next to Wonwoo once more.

Wonwoo let out a sheepish smile, leaning closer to Junhui as he whispered, "I wouldn't have minded. It gave me an excuse to spend mornings with you, and I'm always the first person you see, right?"

It was Junhui's turn to blush. For a person who claimed to be one of the quietest members, he was pretty cheesy with his words.

"Dumbass..." Junhui muttered, leaning against Wonwoo's ear, "You're the _only_ person I see."

Jihoon choked on his coffee, then went ahead and dumped the whole thing down the sink.

* * *

Junhui laughed as Seungkwan and Seungcheol were chosen to play the Pocky Game, he then felt a tap on his shoulder and leaned over to Wonwoo by instinct, "I wouldn't mind playing that with you." The latter whispered, a playful glint in his eyes despite the serious expression he puts up.

"Me neither." Junhui whispered back, nudging him playfully.

"What are they talking about in front of a live audience?" Minghao grumbled, looking over at them from his seat.

"Probably about spicy food again." Mingyu shrugged, oblivious about Junhui and Wonwoo's new relationship.

No one else besides Jihoon was aware of it, though most might have caught on already, or not, since their interactions honestly didn't change much, casually affectionate towards each other as always.

The only thing that changed was probably the nature of their whispers, but at the same time, it was the only thing that didn't change.


End file.
